Truth, Dares and Liquor
by Thalisirwen
Summary: Sillyfic: The Fellowship get drunk. And decide to play a game.


TITLE: Truth, Dares and Liquor.  
NOTES: AU SillyFic Mild slash PG-13  
DISTRIBUTION: Ask and you shall receive  
  
The fellowship sat around the campfire, sharing a bottle of rather potent liquor and becoming intoxicated to say the least.  
"Aragorn..." slurred Boromir, "shhhh!...don't tell anyone, but you..." he pointed and leaned towards the ranger. "You, are alright you are!" he exclaimed loudly, before falling off the log he was seated on, causing the remainder of the fellowship to burst out laughing.  
"Pass the bottle!" Frodo called to Gimli who was guzzling the liquor as if it were water. The dwarf looked at Frodo and swayed a bit , before passing the bottle to the hobbit, who took a swig before passing it on to Aragorn.  
"You know...*hic!*...this bottle is almost...*hic*...empty," hiccupped the ranger before finishing the bottle.  
"Heeey! I wanted moooore!!" squeaked Sam.  
The fellowship glared at Aragorn.   
"What? It was my turn!" he whined to them  
"Oh it's your turn alright!" said Merry mischievously. "Aragorn...truth...or dare?"  
"Wha?" Aragorn didn't understand. Nor did many of the others.  
"Truth or dare?"  
Merry sighed as he saw Aragorn's blank look, and explained. "If you pick truth you have to answer a question I ask you honestly, if you choose dare you have to do the dare I give you. After that it is your turn to ask someone truth or dare."  
"Ohhh!" murmured the other members of the fellowship, who hadn't heard of such a game before; bar Pippin, who'd had many bad experiences of the game and was hoping they'd forget about him,  
"Okaaay..."began Aragorn, thinking. "I pick...I pick...TRUTH!"  
Merry grinned wickedly as he considered the questions floating around in his drunken mind. "Which member of the fellowship do you find most shaggable?"  
Being completely inebriated, Aragorn answered without reserve. "Oh that'd be Pippin of course...oh yes I'd like to take him..." the ranger winked at the hobbit who stared at him as if he were mad.  
It was then Aragorn's turn to ask. He looked around the fellowship with bleary drunken eyes. He had drunk more than any of the others. Finally he chose the only person he was able to focus clearly on. "Legolash," he mumbled "trush...or dare?" his words were beginning to become an incoherent mess.  
"Dare," replied the elf readily, too drunk to think about the consequences.  
"I dares YOU, shweet prince...I dares YOU to...to...." Aragorn looked around for ideas. "...I daresh you to kish Pippin!" with that, Aragorn stood up and pointed at the hobbit, who looked up, eyes wide in shock, to see the elf prince lunge at him.  
He jumped up and ran, Legolas close behind him. The others merely sat and laughed as Pippin ran around and around the campfire. He turned and looked behind to see Legolas was gaining on him, but didn't see the rock on the ground. He tripped over his large hobbit feet, and began to fall. With sudden lightning speed, the elf caught up and grabbed him before he hit the ground, and planted a huge smacking kiss on the hobbits lips before pulling him up and returning to his seat. Unseen by the others, the blushing Pippin raised an eyebrow and sighed quietly to himself as he watched the beautiful elf prince walk away.  
"Right," began the elf. "Frodo, truth or dare?"  
"Truth," the ring bearer replied.  
Legolas looked playfully at Pippin. "If it depended on your life...who would you rather have to kiss...naked: Merry, or Pippin?"  
Frodo looked to the ground. "Pippin." He admitted. The hobbit in question shifted uneasily on his log.  
"Sam!" Frodo poked the hobbit sitting beside him. "Truth or dare Sam?"  
"uhhh....truth?" Sam replied  
"Would you kiss Pippin if he asked you to?"  
"Why yesh I thinks I would" garbled Sam drunkenly. Pippin shifted even further along his log.  
"Your turn Sam," Frodo prompted his friend.  
Blinking, Sam stood and peered around the group, and called out the only name his liquor-addled mind could remember.  
"Leggy-las! Trooth or dare?" he slurred.  
Sam stood with a thoughtful look on his face, searching for a good dare. Frodo pulled him down and whispered something in his ear, something which made a grin spread across his face. He stood again, and turned to face a worried-looking Pippin.  
"I dares youse to..." he paused for effect. "Take Pippin into the trees and...and..." Sam paused again, and the others looked at him curiously. Sam blushed. Even drunk he couldn't say it. Instead he pulled Pippin towards him and whispered into his ear, then went and whispered in the ear of the elf prince. Both elf and hobbit looked a little shocked at what they had just heard, but neither made any complaints... Pippin even looked pleased as he followed Legolas's long strides into the trees.  
They didn't return for hours. Just as the most sober of the group were considering sending someone to find them, the pair appeared. Legolas's long blond hair was a mass of tangles, and Pippin looked like he'd been attached to a horse and dragged by his legs through the forest. Their clothes were ripped and torn, covered in stains from mud and grass. Their eyes twinkled at the group as they made their return and both looked pretty satisfied as they sat together on a log.   
"Oh yes," began Legolas, looking mischievously at the conscious side of the fellowship. The looked expectantly at him. He grinned and winked at the hobbit beside him before uttering two words that sent chills down the young hobbit's spine.  
"Double dare"   
Pippin was walking funny for weeks. 


End file.
